The invention relates to insulating material for pipes which are to be layed on the surfaces of floors, in particular on crude or rough-cast concrete floors.
As a result of existing regulations pipes of heating installations which carry warm water must be protected against heat loss and thus insulated. For this purpose it is known and customary to sleeve the pipes with a hose of foam material of ring-like cross-section. Such sleeved pipes then have a relatively large outer diameter as a result of the required thickness of insulation. For pipes with an outer diameter of ca. 22 mm the outer diameter of the thermally insulated pipe amounts to approximately 48 mm with an insulation thickness of for example 13 mm.
When layer pipes insulated in this manner on rough-cast concrete surfaces or floors the large outside diameter of the sleeved pipe causes problems, because the thermal and footstep noise insulation for the estrich (flooring plaster) must be applied above the pipe, and this results in an undesirably high construction.